Water purification is an essential part of water distribution in every municipality in our country, as well as throughout the world. Deadly microbes colonize bodies of water by the billions and make said water unfit for human use.
Many mechanisms have been conceptualized and produced to purify our waters. These include, but are not limited to: chemicals such as chlorine, UV rays, ozone, etc. . . . The applications of such disinfectants are used, not only by our local governments, but commercially as well. Consumers buy products for use in pools, bathing purposes, laundry, surface cleaning and disinfection, etc. . . . This is a multi-billion dollar industry that is expanding as our knowledge of microbes increases. Unfortunately, there are too few products that are both effective and safe to use. Many of the most effective cleaning agents and disinfectants leave a toxic residue behind. These toxins enter our bodies through our mouths, nasal passageways, and pores.